


when the night turns cold

by prismarineslabs



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Drabble, Marijuana, Other, Sapnap needs a hug, Sapnap-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Smoking, Underage Sex, fundy and niki are besties, fundy marriage pog
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27964406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prismarineslabs/pseuds/prismarineslabs
Summary: a collection of oneshots based on the website; a million reasons to stay.may my writing add to those reasons to stay? <3https://amillionreasonstostay.com/
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Floris | Fundy & Niki | Nihachu, GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs & Sapnap
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	1. intro.

these are random stories i base off of random reasons people have given to stay.

while some may be happy, other may not be. accept what is given.

family scenarios , light shipping in certain chapters

more characters are tba!

caps is off for a reason :)


	2. to find love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sapnap wants to be hugged; to not be alone.
> 
> "To find love", from somebody in the United Kingdom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sapnap centric.
> 
> sapnap is a rain lover, he finds that one night.
> 
> *
> 
> high school au, sapnap smokes a lot of weed.

sapnap hates being alone. its hard to believe, seeing as hes alone more often than not. he feels unloved, having nobody to give love to himself. he constantly felt a heavy weight brought on his shoulders, spending more of his time alone on his roof or in his bedroom. he felt drowsy, eyes drooping with the heavy smell of marijuana around him. he never spent time at dream's anymore with the group, constantly feeling left out or annoying. so instead, he puffed out the white smoke and laid down on his bed. his room was dark, green lights shining from the led lights that were around his desk. his door was shut, cat scratching at the wood to be let in. his windows were open, cold breeze flowing through the room and keeping the boy awake. he shut his phone off a few hours ago the constant texts from karl asking if he wanted to call or if he was started to get annoying. he hadn't been attending the zooms for school anymore, grades falling more than ever.

nobody checked up on him except karl anymore. dream and george were to busy together, maybe hanging out with wilbur and tommy. karl tried to hang out with sapnap but sapnap just continued to push him away. sighing, the ravenette sat up and sighed. though his eyes were foggy he saw the remaining smoke fall from his mouth, blunt falling from his hand to his bed. the sun had set a few hours ago and the breeze slowed. he knew the rain was gonna start soon. stumbling to the window, he removed the screen and carelessly tossed it behind him. he grabbed his phone off the table beside him, carefully climbing out of the window to sit on the roof. he leaned against the wall, holding his phones power button and closing his eyes. he felt the phone buzz in his hand the second the rain started to drip onto him, heavy sigh coming from him.

the phone continued to buzz, sapnap turning it to him to see a face time call from karl. he rubbed his temples, lowering the phone volume before answering the call. karl was inside a house [ _not his house. karl's house had popcorn ceilings,_ ] and sapnap could hear quiet shushing before karl started speaking. "hey sapnap! where.. where are you?" sapnap's face was getting wet now, clothes sticking to his body. he looked away from the phone, to his backyard, before responding. "my roof." his voice was raspy, karl watched him shift towards the window to stick his arm in to grab something. "hey, wanna come over to mine? i'm going home soon and can pick you up." karl smiled, sapnap looking at the phone. thinking for a moment, sapnap fixed himself back on the roof. his immediate answer was no in his head. pulling the juul that he had picked up to his mouth, he thought. the rain got harder, pounding onto his skin in an unforgiving speed. shaking his head, he finally answered. 

"not feeling it tonight. sorry, karl." sapnap apologized, watching the brunettes face drop before hanging up. he took another drag of the juul, the smoke disappearing under the rain. shoving the phone into his pocket, sapnap leaned his head against the wall to feel the cold water on his face. his phone buzzed again in the sweatshirt pocket, making the boy grumble in complaint. pulling the phone out (unnecessarily aggressively), he checked the text from dream. dream. the last time him and dream texted was almost two weeks ago, making sapnap frown to himself.

**dream: we're all at my house. stop by whenever.**

sapnap wanted to cry at the text, knowing that they had seen him smoking and looking like shit [ _he didn't like to show tommy, tubbo, purpled or wilbur he was smoking. he knew they would get upset._ ]. he hadn't showered in close to a week, instead choosing to sit in the rain almost nightly. his eyes were red, and he knew that in general he probably looked more tired. sitting on the roof for an hour or so longer, his fingers began to prune and he began to shiver. sitting in his own world, sapnap was pulled out of his head by a gentle tapping on his shoulder. he turned, met face to face with karl. he jumped a little, getting scared by the boy just.. in his room. 

"hey, i know um.. you've been sad recently. i'm here to check up on you!" karl smiled, offering sapnap his hand to help him inside. when the younger didn't take it, karl tossed his phone onto the bed before pulling himself to sit outside with sapnap. he took sapnaps hand in his own, turning to the boy with gentle eyes. "i'm here for you." he spoke softly, smiling as his hands warmed up sapnaps. sapnap smiled back, his high falling off as he looked out to the backyard again. he leaned his weight on the older, eyes shutting as the rain fell on the pair.

after about a twenty minute nap, karl gently shook sapnap to wake him. karl led the sleepy boy inside, taking his phone and juul and placing them beside his phone on the bed. he changed the led light to white, pulling sapnap into a genuine hug. as sapnap melted into the touch, he rubbed his eyes and let out a light sigh. he was freezing, he hadn't realized how cold the rain was before this night. karl moved at a slow pace to match the junior get a new pair of clothes and towel to shower. sapnap took care of himself [ _it was hard, though the moral support of karl helped_ ] as karl cleaned the boys room without invading to much space (putting dirty clothes in the wash and tossing trash away). karl was there for sapnap when they sat on the crouch and sapnap just cried for a few hours straight, alexa playing music in the kitchen silently. 

sapnap realized in that time that he has love to give and receive from karl. karl would always be there for him, through ups and downs, and he would do the same. he found love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first chapter :)


	3. to marry my husband

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fundy gets ready for his marriage.
> 
> "Knowing the fact that one day i will be able to marry my wife :)", from somebody in South Africa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fundy/niki centric.
> 
> getting ready for his marriage.
> 
> *
> 
> not an actual relationship? i guess? dream isn't really in this, its mainly fundy and niki talking. though, obviously, dream is heavily mentioned.  
> also fundy is a hybrid with like claw type hands, fox ears and a tail :)

fundy stood beside niki, the pair smiling at each other. they were silent, cold breeze coating their skin with goosebumps. niki wore a red dress that held close to her body, blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail. fundy was wearing his suit, the black fabric pairing nicely with the orange tail. they were stood looking over _~~new~~_ l'manburg, getting mentally ready for fundy's marriage in only a few short hours. niki turned away first, leaning against the spruce fence that was around the path in front of the houses. fundy looked a little longer at his best friend before mimicking her pose. there was a new water under the pathways, silently splashing against the wood that held them up. fundy stood to fix his back, rubbing his face with a sigh.

it was finally happening. fundy knew that by the end of the day _~~hopefully~~_ him and dream would be married. his heart was racing even thinking about it, making niki catch on rather quickly. she stood and looked at the hybrid, looking him over. she pulled him close to her by his wrist, fixing the suit jacket he wore and smoothing the wrinkles on it. fundy smiled silently at her, though his gaze had drifted off. niki followed his eyes, seeing his soon to be husband messing around with some of his friends. niki turned to face fundy, putting her arm on his shoulder.

"it's okay," niki comforted silently, trying to ease the anxiety that bounced off her best friend. "he loves you." she smiled, taking fundy's hand in her own. fundy met her eyes again, small smile tugging at his own lips. his ears were slightly flopped, making niki slightly frown. 

"lets go for a walk?" she offered, making fundy nod. "yeah. sure." he spoke, and the two walked off of the boardwalk and onto the grass.

three hours until fundy would marry the love of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short ,, i wanted to write but didnt wanna finish this. so heres a drabble, i suppose !


End file.
